Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja: Randy and Heidi forever or never?
by Wingd knight
Summary: Randy starts dating Heidi and everything is great after two weeks, thing is Heidi is Randy's best friend's sister (crud) will they be able to keep their secret? Or will the stress destroy their relationship? Flames, suggestions, and compliments taken and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja: Randy and Heidi; forever or never?

Randy starts dating Heidi and everything is great after two weeks, thing is Heidi is Randy's best friend's sister (crud) will they be able to keep their secret? Or will the stress destroy their relationship? Flames, suggestions, and compliments taken and appreciated.

Prologue:

This is bad VERY bad Randy thought running down the street to his best friend Howard's house. This was the third time this month where being the Ninja had made him late for the plans they had made- first time late for homework, second for band rehearsal ( 30 seconds to Math) and this time for there all weekend long Video game marathon.

"Dude sorry I'm late" Randy yelled bursting through the door to his friend's house.

"He's not here, he left to get snacks." A familiar female voice replied to his call.

"Oh…"

He shuffled in spot uncomfortably. He never did like being alone with Heidi.

This continued for about ten seconds, "Could you stop that Andy." Heidi growled.

"Randy, its Randy. We've known each other our whole lives."

"Yeah well in case you forgot, _we_ don't hang out, you guys do."

Was that…resentment in her voice?

"Well then, lets change that. What are you working on?" He asked looking over her shoulder at the computer she was working on.

"A segment on the Ninja." Heidi replied, sounding surprised. Is she _blushing_?

Randy couldn't help but smile," anything in particular?"

"Not really just how he helped out in the Talent show auditions."

"Yeah, best act _ever_."

"Hehe, your right about that."

After that they talked about everything and nothing. After who-knows-how-long they fell back on the couch arms tangled around each other laughing.

Suddenly they stopped laughing staring at each other's eyes, in one movement they leaned in and gently brushed lips before deepening the kiss into an intense make out session.

They were cut short when the door burst open with a "Cunningham! I got everything we need for the weekend! Let's GO!"

Looking longingly at the young woman before him he replied, "On my way bro!"

Standing up he glanced at Heidi again who in turn looked at her laptop where she had typed – we'll finish this later.

_This weekend just got even better_ Randy thought.

Okay that's the first chapter please review I'll update when I can (homework ) looking forward to your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja: Randy and Heidi; forever or never?

Randy starts dating Heidi and everything is great after two weeks, thing is Heidi is Randy's best friend's sister (crud) will they be able to keep their secret? Or will the stress destroy their relationship? Flames, suggestions, and compliments taken and appreciated.

Chapter 1:

_Too close_ was the only thought in Randy's head as he walked out of school with his friend Howard after class. He and Heidi had hid around a corner for a quick kiss when Howard walked out of the restroom, turning the corner _**just**_ as Heidi left to catch up with her friends before they noticed her absence.

"Soooooo, what ya want to do Cunningham?"

Still lost in thought it took a second for Randy to reply "Huh? Oh, um…Not sure."

"Then may I suggest-?"

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaa!"

"That can't be good" Howard said.

"Looks like its Ninja O'clock (never got that it should be" Ninja_Time"_)" Randy said pulling on the 800 year old ninja mask (how is it still in one piece?) and transforming into the Ninja.

BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE 

A shout of "Smoke bomb!" accompanied by a bust of orang smoke rang down the halls of Norisvill high. When the smoke cleared the Ninja stood in the middle of the hallway holding his katanna ready. Looking around his first thought was_ what's the problem?_

His eyes fell on a group of girls that he recognized, Heidi and her friends. It was obvious that one of the girls was the source of the scream.

"Uhhhhh… what happened?" he questioned.

"S-sorry Ninja" one of the girls said," we uh… just found out our friend here" she looked at Heidi" has had a boyfriend for the past _two weeks and never told us._"

"Oooooookaaaaayyyyyy….." he said trying to cover his shock. Heidi told them they were dating? No they didn't say they knew who it was.

He'd talk to her later.

"Smoke bomb!" Throwing down his signature smelly bomb, the Ninja vanished thinking, This could get ugly.

Well? Any good? If you liked it give me a good review if you didn't review and give a suggestion. Note: I have not decided whether or not to do a lemon scene. I'll put up a poll tell me what you think.

Wingd Knight


	3. Chapter 3

Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja: Randy and Heidi; forever or never?

Randy starts dating Heidi and everything is great after two weeks, thing is Heidi is Randy's best friend's sister (crud) will they be able to keep their secret? Or will the stress destroy their relationship? Flames, suggestions, and compliments taken and appreciated.

Chapter 2

_Ok no big deal it's not like she said __**we**__ were dating just that __**she **__was dating. _This is what Randy thought as he sneaked into his secret girlfriends room- they had discussed how and where they would meet- deciding that he would ask her about it tonight, well, after they had their usual make out session;).

But as he walked into Heidi Weinerman's room all those thoughts left his mind. Heidi stood in the center of the room in nothing but her bright pink lingerie. _Oh boy,_ he thought. Looking at her up and down he saw what she hid under her thick sweater and long loose skirt. He legs where smooth and shapely, her stomach was perfectly flat and her breasts, well let's just say she was bigger than a B.

"Well?" she asked seductively. "You just gone 'a stand there? Or are you and I gone 'a have some _fun?"_

_Humana humana humana._

Heidi walked slowly over to the stunned boy in front of her. "Hm?"

Well this can't be go- oh why am I saying this? What is Randy going to do? How is he going to get out of this, if at all? The poll is still up. Remember to review.

Wingd knight

PS) I know just a filler but I needed people to start voting. I need at least 10 votes before I make my decision!


	4. Chapter 4

Randy starts dating Heidi and everything is great after two weeks, thing is Heidi is Randy's best friend's sister (crud) will they be able to keep their secret? Or will the stress destroy their relationship? Flames, suggestions, and compliments taken and appreciated.

Randy woke up in a daze, after about five minutes of conscious sleep he became aware of a weight on his arm and chest.

Looking down to see what it was he almost squeaked. Heidi was lying next to him sleeping peacefully. The thing that caught him off guard was the fact that she wasn't wearing clothes, and now that he thought of it nether was he.

That's when the memories hit him like a McFist robot. He smiled wickedly, _that was a __**very**__ good night,_ He thought.

That's when he saw Heidi's alarm clock. "Oh crap" he said scrambling off the bed waking the sleeping girl in the process.

"What's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"My parents never let me sleep past 0900 on weekends. And its 0830 now."

She bolted upright "Crap"

"Didn't I already say that?"

"Just get your pants and go!" she said sternly.

"Trying" he said as he zipped his fly and made his way to the window.

"Hey Randy?" Heidi said.

"Yeah?"

She got out of bed and made her way over to him. Randy gulped as she still wasn't wearing clothes. "I had a great time; we need to do it again sometime." She said giving him a quick peck on his lips, "Now get out of here."

The rest of the day passed with Randi only having one thought on his mind, _My life is BEAST!_


	5. Chapter 5

Randy starts dating Heidi and everything is great after two weeks, thing is Heidi is Randy's best friend's sister (crud) will they be able to keep their secret? Or will the stress destroy their relationship? Flames, suggestions, and compliments taken and appreciated.

Two months. They had been secretly dating for two months today, and they were having their first fight (I know not very realistic but hey let's cut them some slack shall we?) and it was about a thing they had already decided on. "We said we'd tell Howard when we knew it was gonna last." Randy said to his panicking girl-friend.

"Easy for you to say! He's not your brother!"

"No, but he is my best friend. How's this, we tell Howard and make him promise not to tell anyone else. We'll take it one step at a time, O.K.?

"O-o.k."

_**TIME SKIP_**_

"… and I'm supposed to believe that?" Howard asked the two people in front of him.

"Yeah" Heidi said quietly

"It's the truth." Randi confirmed.

"Your saying you two are dating, and have been for two months?"

"Pretty much" His best friend said to him.

Suddenly Howard burst out laughing. "That's hilarious! This has got to be your best prank ever Cunningham! I almost fell for it."

Randi and Heidi looked at each other, The former shrugged and chuckled looking back at his friend he said smoothly," Guess you got us Howard, you win."

"Well duh! I'm waaaay too smart for that! (Yeah, REAL smart"

"Guess I'll have to try harder next time"

You bet! Later guys!" Howard said walking away waving at the two.

"Ok you win looks like we stay a secret." Randi said putting his arm around Heidi.

"Well since I was right, you have to bring me to the movies, your treat." She said a little smugly.

Note) I know it sucks, and sorry I took so long I've been swamped with homework and it doesn't help that my math teacher hates me… I'll try to update this sooner next time.

Happy Easter for those who celebrate it!

Knight out.


End file.
